


His Quest

by Blotusflower



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Blood, Complete, DO NOT COPY, Dysfunctional Family, Magic, Romance Mentioned, Samurai, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: An insight on Hanzo's fate at the hands of the sisters. ( Warning Spoilers!) I Do Not Own Kubo and the Two Strings or its characters.





	His Quest

Hanzo stood his ground, arrows aimed at the sisters. Their permanent grins laughing at his obscured position. 

His eyes looked in sorrow at the bodies of his fallen comrades, how many bodies littered the courtyard. 

Hanzo was unsure and it made him sick thinking about it, but it was natural this was the life of a samurai. 

They lived, fought and died together. If destiny had it sometimes happiness would come into their lives before they met their end.

Hanzo's happiness was in the form of a beautiful woman that came from the stars. 

He recalled the day, she had come to depose of him for the Moon King. 

Hanzo dueled the woman as it was her desire to do so. 

As they fought, the samurai couldn't help, but be memorized by her beauty and impressed by her skill and determination.

No fighter could ever match him, but this woman was different.

When their swords clashed one against the other, looking into her eyes Hanzo knew she was for him.

"You are my quest." He had stated boldly to her. 

The woman stared him down for the longest time, confusion slowly changing to a soft smile. 

Time passed, Hanzo married the woman who he discovered was named Sariatu. She was the eldest daughter of the Moon King and possessed great power. 

Unfortunately, her union with the samurai was seen as betrayal. 

Regardless, Hanzo loved Sariatu and protected her from the Moon King. 

Hanzo recalled many memories the pair had before the sisters broke into the fortress. 

He was forced to assemble his army to fight, while Sariatu escaped with their infant son in her arms.

"Look, dear sister, he is all that is left." One giggled. 

The twins, walked slowly toward Hanzo ignoring his arrows.

"Oh, yes. What should we do with him?" the other replied. He frowned, standing his ground, they would pay for coming here to his home and threatening his family!

"I am certain we can think of something. It would be no fun to just kill him." The older twin stated. 

Hanzo aimed and shot a round of arrows at the sisters with no effect. The samurai was down to his last arrow.

"This is for Sariatu and Kubo," Hanzo muttered letting the arrow fly, it glided into the air but was caught by the younger of the twins. The sisters laughed again.

"That arrow was for our sister wasn't it? They said in unison. 

The two women waved their hands as dark magic engulfed the arrow, shattering it into tiny pieces against the samurai's feet.

"Once we find our sister, we will get rid of her and take Kubo's eye as our own!" They shouted.

Hanzo drew forth his sword and charged.

"Over my dead body!" he clashed with the older sister sparing violently. 

He lunged, aimed and dodged her sword. Hanzo sliced her arm with his sword, she yelled and roughly pressed her own against his weapon. 

With enough strength, Hanzo knocked the older to the ground and went to strike, but was stopped when he was seized by a puff of black smoke.

Like snake coils, the smoke tangled itself tightly around his body causing Hanzo to drop his sword.

He yelped when his binds grew tighter.

"Good, sister." Hanzo managed to twist his head toward them. 

A large pipe rested between the younger sister's lips and the older sister stood next to her, enjoying the sight of the samurai's weakened state.

"To think you promised my sister you would always protect her. How useless you must feel." Hanzo said nothing as the older twin continued.

"You should feel more than that for taking our sister from us! You deserve death!" Hanzo nearly cried out as the smoke began crushing his ribs. "But, then you would still hold the memories of her in the next life." The sister stated.

She grabbed Hanzo's face and pulled him to her mask. 

The samurai groaned feeling her sharp nails digging into his chin drawing blood.

"Don't worry we will make sure you don't remember her at all, you worthless insect!" The sister stepped away as enormous pillars of smoke encircled him. 

The magic twisted pulled and stretched Hanzo's body.

His ear-piercing screams shattering the fortress walls. 

His memories swiftly slipping from his mind, leaving an empty shell as his body morphed. 

In place of the samurai warrior was a battered bloody mess of a hard-coated, four-armed creature.

"Come, sister, we will take him to the mountains. He will never interfere in our affairs again."


End file.
